The Smell of Victory
by IrvingZissman
Summary: COMPLETED A stinkbomb prank backfires on Beast Boy, so he needs a place to sleep till the stink dies. But when Cyborg, Stafire and Robin won't take him in, where else he is supposed to go BBxRae, RobxStar, CyborgxWith any girl cuz he's a PIMP
1. Poor Dr Light

Beast Boy laughed manically as he squeezed his most rancid sock into the bucket, causing the vile concoction to bubble menacingly, giving off horrible fumes of a most evil stench. He cackled to himself as he plotted his revenge against a certain metal Titan.

"So Cyborg thinks it's funny to give me a wedgie, huh? I'll show him! One blast from my Stink'O Bomb 9000 and we'll see who has the last laugh...just a couple of more sock squeezings and we'll be set to go...PERFECT!"

The green skinned changeling would have more than likely doubled over from the intense aroma, however the clothespin on his nose was doing a perfect job of filtering out any offensive fragrances.

"Now...to find a water balloon..." he said to himself, as he frantically begin to sort his way through the random clutter of his bedroom.

He was interrupted, however, by the flashing red alert letting him and the rest of the Titans know that there was trouble in the city. Dropping his search for now, and foolishly leaving the bucket uncovered in his room, he ran his way to OPs...

Robin stood in front of the view screen, his face a sullen expression of seriousness.

"Titans, we have trouble..." and with a push of a button, revealed the source of the alert.

"Dr. Light...you alerted us because Dr. Light is robbing a bank." Raven said flatly, failing to share Robin's gravity of the situation.

"I realize he may not be the most dangerous villain we've ever faced, but he's still a criminal and we still need to bring him to justice!" he said defiantly, slamming his fist into his open palm for dramatic effect. Raven wasn't impressed nor convinced.

"Why don't I just go and take care of him myself? It's not like he isn't already afraid of me."Robin scratched his chin, considering this.

"Okay, I'll agree. But under one condition...somebody has to go with you to provide backup, in case things take a turn for the worse." Before Raven could object, insisting she wouldn't need any help with Dr. Light, Beast Boy eagerly raised his hand.

"Oohhh! Ohh! Dudeee, pick me!" he said, without stopping to think of the course of his actions. Robin wasn't surprised by Beast Boy's motives, but was surprised he actually had enough courage to volunteer. Raven turned to face Beast Boy, an eyebrow cocked out of curiosity

"Beast Boy? Why would you want to be my backup?"

"Yeah" said Cyborg said in a sing-song manner, his face a large grin "why _do_ you want to help?" Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously, his gaze unable to meet Raven or Cyborg's face, instead focusing on his boots.

"Well...I...uhh...figured she could use the help?" he said, trying to convince himself as well as them.

In all honesty, it hadn't been till the final goodbye he said to Terra that Garfield Logan had time to reflect upon things. For a week or so, he rarely left his room, refusing to eat and it wasn't until some soul searching that something suddenly dawned on him. Raven. Even before Terra had come into the picture, he had feelings for her, but was too scared to act on them. But now...now he knew for sure. He wanted Raven.

"Fine." the empathic girl said "You can come...just don't get in my way." and with that she was off to the First National Bank of Jump City to stop Dr. Light.

* * *

"Almost there..." Dr. Light muttered under his breath, breathing hard as he lugged the large sack of money over his shoulder. "Just another block or so to my teleportation pod and not a single Titan in sight!" he said, chuckling to himself over his apparent victory. He suddenly froze in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice, the very sound of it sending shivers down his spine.

"Dr. Light. It's been awhile" she said, her voice cold enough to freeze Hell itself. He swallowed his spit and turned around to see Raven. The Azarathian was now a staggering 15 feet or so tall. Her cloak was bundled close to her, showing none of her body, but with dark, forbidding tendrils lashing out from underneath, her eyes glowing a blood red. In truth, Raven was merely using her powers to mimic what happened last time, but Dr. Light was none the wiser.

"I...I...I..." was all Dr. Light could stammer. Next to the now "Demonic Raven" was a large green beast, it's razor sharp fangs glistening in the light, as it snarled and howled, hungry for a meal.

"Now, now my pet," Raven said, her voice starting to sound deeper, "you shall have your snack soon enough...just as soon as I finish with him first!"

Dr. Light dropped the bag of money and just stared in complete shock, still stammering. "I...I...I think I just wet myself..." he finally admitted, a dark wet spot forming on the front of his outfit. Even in this form, Beast Boy had to use all of his strength to not break down laughing at the villain's sudden loss of bladder control.

"That is so disgusting." Raven thought. She spoke again, her voice this time so deep it didn't resemble hers in the slightest.

"Turn yourself into the police and I MIGHT spare you." Dr. Light nodded frantically and ran to the nearest squad car and practically flung himself in the back seat.

When the car was out of sight, Raven morphed back to her normal form, a slight grin on her ashen face. Beast Boy switched back to his human form, laughing hysterically at the events that had just transpired.

"Hahahah! Dudddeee! Did you just see that? He totally wet himself!" Raven just shook her head at the sad case of Dr. Light.

"He just never learns..." she said to herself. Not wanting to miss such a golden opportunity, Beast Boy just had to make a joke about the situation.

"Hey Raven," he said eagerly. She groaned softly, knowing exactly what was coming. "what would Dr. Light be if he were a fairy? Give up? TINKLE-bell!" and fell on his back, overcome with the hysterics of laughter. Raven chuckled very softly to herself, causing Beast Boy to shoot straight up to his feet.

"Did you just LAUGH at one of my jokes?" he pondered in utter amazement. Raven quickly turned her back to him, her cheeks burning with a pink hue.

"No. It was indigestion."

Wasn't a good excuse, but best she could think on such short notice. Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion.

"Indigestion? From herbal tea? I could have sworn I heard you laugh..."

"Well you didn't." she said cooly "now let's get back to the Tower." and took off flying, not so much as looking back at Beast Boy.

Gar stood there on the street admiring Raven as she fly away to the tower, sighing to himself, lost in her bliss.

"She really is pretty..." he said to no one in particular "...but she'll probably never go for a guy like me..." and morphed into a falcon to keep up with the Azarathian.


	2. Nocturnal Emissions

YOU. GUYS. **_ROCK_**. PLAIN AND SIMPLE.

* * *

Cyborg was alternating between bouts of laughing hysterically and hungrily woofing down a slice of Triple Meat Pizza. "Ok, ok..." he said attempting to get his wind back. "...tell me again how he said it." 

Beast Boy laughed and hurriedly finished his slice of Tofu Bacon Surprise pizza, and wiping his mouth with his sleeve, tried to stop laughing for a second in order imitate Dr. Light.

"I...I think I just wet myself." he said in his best Dr. Light voice. Cyborg roared with laughter, slapping his metallic knee. "Oh man..." he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I wish I could have seen that..." and went for his 5th slice of pizza that night.

It was Friday night at Titans Tower, which meant it was pizza night. The gang had ordered two pizzas from Bloaty's Pizza Barn...a "XXL Gut Buster" pizza for the boys, with one half Triple Meat for Cyborg and Robin and the other half Tofu Bacon Surprise for Beast Boy.

The girls had their own pizza too, a medium one. One half was just cheese for Raven, the other a cheese, mustard, jelly bean and mint frosting concoction for Starfire. The boys sat on one side of the OPs room, laughing and carrying on, fueled off caffeine and greasy pizza.

Starfire ate her food by herself, playing with Silkie while Raven sat in the corner, only taking a break from her latest book to stop and take a little nibble of her slice of cheese pizza. Every once in a while, when he wasn't looking, she'd sneak a glance at Beast Boy, then scold herself afterwards for being so "childish."

The night dragged on into the early morning, with Starfire having fallen asleep on the floor, curled up next to a snoring Silkie. Cyborg and Beast Boy were engaged in a heated battle on the GameStation 720, while Robin was trying his best to sway from nodding off.

Raven had long since retired, and was sleeping peacefully in her own bed, or at least so they thought. Eventually, Robin stood up, stretched his limbs and made his way to Starfire. Since the two had officially started dating, Starfire rarely slept in her own room, preferring the company of Robin's bed. Though, as the Tammaranian put it "The act of copulation will not occur until the ring of wedding is given. It is a strong tradition on Tammaran, one that I plan to uphold."

Robin gently shook the sleeping beauty to wake her up. As her pretty emerald eyes slowly opened and saw Robin, she quickly shot to her feet to hug her boyfriend. Robin wheezed a little bit before croaking "Star...hun...my ribs..." Starfire quickly let Robin go, as the Boy Wonder gulping for air.

"Apologies, infant." she said sweetly.

"It's 'baby', Starfire." Robin corrected, smirking slightly. Starfire made a mental note and happily took Robin by the hand as they made their way to their bedroom.

Cyborg glanced at the power meter on his arm display. "Hmm...looks like I'm done to 15 percent juice left. Guess I better call it a night." he stated and with that made his way to his room to plug in and re-charge for the night.

That left Beast Boy, who stayed up a couple of extra hours to play some more PIRATE HAMSTER SHOWDOWN on the GameStation 720. Eventually, after failing to beat Cyborg's high score, he made his way to bed. The green changeling yawned big and scratched his side as he stumbled to his bedroom.

He pressed the button to open his room and was nearly knocked back by the horrible stench that attacked him. His nostrils burned, his eyes watered, his lungs ceased to function, his vision went blurry.

Beast Boy let out a loud squeal and hurriedly shut the door. "Dudes!" he hollered "Help!" and within seconds, the Titans were at his side. "What is wrong, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire said eagerly, still clad in her PJs, which consisted of a XXXL pink CareBears tee-shirt that hung way down below her knees. "Star, it's terrible! It's horrible! It's..."

"Is it SLADE?" Robin asked.

"No..no..it's worse than that!" Beast Boy protested.

"Is it Mad Mod?" Cyborg offered.

"I'm telling you, it's the worst possible thing you can think of!" the green boy wailed, his arms waving frantically.

"So just spit it out already!" Cyborg demanded. "What's so terrible that you had to wake us up at 3 AM in the morning for?"

Beast Boy gulped as he prepared to share with his friends the drastic news.

"My bedroom...it stinks!" he admitted, only to be greeted by blank stares from the rest of the team.

"In other news, water is wet..." said Raven, a hint of irritation from being up so late in her voice.

It was dark in the hallway, but in the moonlight, Beast Boy could make out Raven's pajamas. A thin black cotton tank top, along with blue sweat pants that matched the color of her cloak perfectly, accented by her dainty bare feet. He found himself admiring the way her slender body seemed to fit inside in her clothes...it was a rare threat, he thought, to see her in something besides her usual leotard and cloak.

He was quickly snapped back to reality by Robin, much to his dismay. If given the chance, he could spend all day admiring her.

"Beast Boy...no offense, but your room has always kind of stunk. I don't see why it's such a big deal now." the Boy Wonder declared. Beast Boy frowned.

"Fine, you guys don't believe me...I guess I'll show you the hard way." and with a push of a button, his door spread open, ambushing the remaining 4 Titans with the horrors of the Stink'O Bomb 9000.

Robin gasped for air and fell weak to his knees, Starfire's eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out on the floor, Cyborg shut off his smell receptors and Raven encased her head in a black energy bubble, to shield out the gas.

Thinking only a few seconds was proof enough, Beast Boy hurriedly shut the door, letting the Titans breathe in precious oxygen.

"That...smells like the underbelly of a Snervian blork worm." Starfire said, slowly getting to her knees from passing out. Raven let down her protective shield and Cyborg turned his smell receptors back on, with Robin taking deep, controlled breaths to return the oxygen back into his lungs. "What in the world caused that?" Cyborg wanted to know. "Is that spoiled tofu or something?"

Beast Boy flashed a nervous grin. "Heh...actually, it's the Stink'O Bomb 9000. I was...uhhh...planning to use it against you for giving me the wedgie yesterday. I guess I kinda forgot about it heheh...looks like I'll be needing a place to sleep tonight, huh?"

"Well you ain't sleeping with me..that's for sure." said Cyborg. "I mean, no offense BB, but your snoring is a thing of legend."

"My friends, I have a solution!" Starfire proudly exclaimed. "You may rest in my old bedroom!" Beast Boy's sagging ears perked up at this idea. "Duh..." he thought "why didn't I think of that?" and followed Starfire to her old room. The rest of the Titans returned to their beds, except for Raven who watched Beast Boy disappear behind Starfire's bedroom door.

She sighed deeply, wishing she had enough courage to tell Beast Boy he could spend the night in her room. She quickly shook the thought off. "No...I can't do that. I can't afford to love. One slip up and my powers could hurt him or even kill him..." she watched again as Starfire wished Beast Boy "the most pleasant of the the dreams" and wearily floated back to her and Robin's bedroom.

Raven hid in the shadows, watching Starfire, feeling herself become slightly envious of Star's free spirit and ability to express love so openly and passionately.

"It has to be this way..." Raven tried to convince herself. "I...I have to be alone."

A single tear rolled down the Azarathian girl's face as she opened the door of her bedroom, disappearing in it's cold blackness to rest her weary head for the night.


	3. Pleasent Dreams

Now before I begin and before I get any hate mail, lemme say that yes, Raven will seem horribly out of character in parts of this chapter. **_There is a reason why!_** I don't wanna give too much away, but I'll say she's not herself at that moment! You'll find out why next chapter! Oh yeah and I forgot the standard disclaimer about how I don't own the Titans, yadda yadda yadda etc. You know the drill.

* * *

It was morning in the Titans kitchen and Cyborg was rejoicing in the fact that Beast Boy wasn't up yet. "Finally, time for a REAL breakfast! Now who wants an omelet?" he offered. Starfire eagerly volunteered. "Ohh! I would enjoy the omelet of eggs please. I shall devour it with the butter of peanuts and the sauce of soy!" she chirped happily. 

Cyborg just nodded, not really surprised anymore by the scarlet haired girls taste in food. "Yo, you want anything Raven?" the cybernetic Titan offered. Raven didn't even bother to put down her book before quietly replying "No...thanks." Cyborg merely shrugged and began to prepare his culinary masterpiece.

He had just started to fry the eggs when Beast Boy finally made his way into the kitchen, hunched over and holding his back, groaning softly as if he were in pain. "Friend Beast Boy, is everything fine?" Starfire offered sweetly. "Starfire! You never told me your bed was made entirely of solid wood! My poor back is killing me!" Starfire blushed slightly.

"I am deeply sorry, friend, as it appears I had forgotten to mention the contents of my bed. On Tamamaran, all of our beds are made of solid hard substances as we believe it allows for proper development of the muscles." Beast Boy just stared back in disbelief.

"Development of the muscles? My poor back is ruined!" he whimpered. Raven paused from reading her book and took a sharp breath inward, biting her bottom lip slightly Without saying a word, she closed her book, and resting it on the couch, stood up attempting to make her way to Beast Boy.

Her hands began to glow a light blue, as she had intended on using her powers to heal Beast Boy's back. She didn't use this power often as it can take a lot out of her, but for him it was worth it.

Sadly, the quiet girl never had the chance to, because an eager Starfire inadvertently cut her off. "I have the perfect solution!" she happily proposed. "Tammaranian acupuncture!" Raven felt her stomach tie in knots at her failed attempt to heal him and hurriedly walked past Star and Beast Boy without saying a word, heading straight to her room.

"Dude, what's her problem?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg merely shrugged as he slid Starfire's omelet on her plate. "Dunno. She's been kinda melancholy past few days...even more so than usual." Beast Boy felt his concern go out to his secret crush, but before he could act on it, Starfire had hoisted him above her head with ease. "This will only hurt for a nanoglorp!" she announced and twisted Beast Boy like a green washrag.

"Urggghpfffhhhlllkkk!" the green changeling grunted, feeling like his insides were being rearranged. His sore back suddenly let loose a loud snapping and cracking sound, like that of a tree branch being broken in half. "Success!" Starfire proclaimed, and gently put Beast Boy back on his feet.

Beast Boy staggered back and forth in a daze for several seconds, before shaking himself back to his senses. "Star! My back feels totally awesome!" and morphed himself into a wide eyed kitty, jumping in Starfire's arms. She giggled and stroked his soft green furry head. "I am glad to see you are feeling better, friend Beast Boy. Now if you would excuse me, I wish to partake of the omelet of eggs." and let kitten Beast Boy jump down to the ground before where he quickly morphed back to his regular self.

The rest of the day was uneventful for a Saturday at Titans Tower. Robin had analyzed the fumes in Beast Boy's room and concluded they were highly toxic. "It's going to take about a week or so for me to come up with an antidote to cancel the smell, till then you need to find your own sleeping arrangements." Beast Boy dreaded hearing this and put off where he was going to be sleeping for the entire day, not wanting to deal with it to the last possible minute.

Finally night time came. Cyborg was charging/sleeping in his room, Robin and Starfire had since retired for the night in their room and Raven hadn't left hers since breakfast. Beast Boy made his way to Starfire's old room and scoffed at the sight of the wooden bed. "No way I'm sleeping here again..." he thought to himself. "...but where else could I sleep?" Suddenly, a sly toothy grin spread on the changeling's face. "It's at least worth a shot."

* * *

Raven lay on her bed, the normal soothing white moonlight was blocked out by dark clouds in the night sky. "How fitting..." she thought to herself. 

She had been mediating for most of the day, though it didn't seem to do much good. There was still the nagging, uneasy feeling in the back of her soul. She knew what she wanted, she just knew she could never have it. She would cry again, but the last time she did, her powers flared up and caused her book case to explode, sending books and paper all over her room.

She was tired of putting up the uncaring sarcastic front to him, but she had to. For her safety and more important for his. "This is exactly why I can never be with him...or any one for that matter." she reminded herself. She closed her eyelids shut, trying to shut out the world around her...to forget about all that worried her.

But then there was a gentle knock at the door...

* * *

Beast Boy was nervous...really, really, REALLY nervous. He clutched Starfire's pillow and blanket tightly to him, staring back at the brass name plate on the door that simply read "RAVEN." 

"I can't believe I just knocked on Raven's door..." he muttered to himself over and over again. After a short pause that seemed to drag on indefinitely for him, her door slid open partially. Due to the poor lighting, he could only make out her violet eyes...those oh so beautiful violet eyes.

"What do you want?" she said quietly. Her voice more emotionless that it should be, giving how she was feeling at that exact moment. Beast Boy swallowed his spit and laughed nervously. "Need a roomie?" he finally croaked.

"No." she said and began to shut the door. "Wait!" the green boy protested, sticking his foot inside her room to block the door from being shut. "C'mon Raven, I don't have anywhere else to sleep tonight...you're my last hope!"

Raven sighed heavily and opened the door. "Fine," she said, "but you're sleeping on the floor." Beast Boy nodded solemnly and setting Star's pillow on the ground, morphed into a dog. He walked around in a slow circle on the pillow, making sure it was nice, flat and warm for him, before curling up into a ball and closing his eyes.

"He looks cute as a dog..." she thought, before quickly erasing the thought from her mind. "Stop. It. Raven" she muttered to herself, and with an exasperated sigh crashed her head down on her pillow, forcefully closing her eyes.

"Raven?" came Beast Boy's voice, apparently having switched back to his regular form.

She grit her teeth and ignored him.

"Raven?" he spoke up again.

"Yes...Beast Boy?" she replied tensely.

"Your floor is cold...I can't sleep." he said quietly. Raven groaned and glanced over at her alarm clock. It was already 11:58 PM and she wanted to be up around 6 AM or so to meditate on the roof of the Tower.

"...and?" came her icy reply.

"Well...I mean, I was wondering...that is, if you don't mind..."

"You want to sleep in my bed?" she said bluntly. Even in the darkness, Beast Boy still blushed.

"Well...yeah."

She sighed and rolled over to the left side of the bed, her back facing the right hand side. Beast Boy took that as invitation and curled up in Raven's bed on the opposite side, a good foot between the two Titans.

"A couple of rules," she said, still not facing him "Rule #1 – You stay on your side of the bed. Rule #2 – No snoring, Rule #3..."

"Dude, I got it!" he interrupted "I promise I won't bother you while you're sleeping...", and rolled to his side of the bed, his back facing her back.

Time passed by and Beast Boy couldn't fall asleep, just too many emotions running through his mind. He rolled over and upon viewing Raven's backside, smiled softly.

She had her blanket pulled close to her, so that it hugged her body tightly. Beast Boy traced the silhouette of her frame in the now beaming moonlight, the clouds having parted. From her soft amethyst hued hair, down to her slender shoulders, past her delicate waist, over her gorgeous hips and...

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

Beast Boy let out a loud shriek and practically fell out of the bed. He was so lost in his own train of thought that he had not even noticed she had rolled over. He tried to defend himself, but nothing came out. It was as if his vocal chords had completely and utterly shut down.

"I...I..." he stammered.

Raven giggled and scooted closer to him, her body painfully close to his. "It's ok..." she cooed "...I don't mind the attention."and before Beast Boy knew it, she was stroking her index finger down his chest.

The green jester put his hand on Raven's forehead, testing her temperature. "Dude, are you ok?" he inquired. Her forehead felt cool to the touch, so she wasn't fevered. The now seductive empath let out a cute giggle. "You're so funny Garfield...so handsome and cute too." Beast Boy's jaw dropped at her complete and sudden change of attitude.

"R-Raven...listen to me carefully...what...happened to...you!" he hollered, shaking her slightly. She giggled and kissed his forehead, causing Beast Boy to feel like he was going to pass out. "I just finally realized how much I want to be with you." she smiled.

Beast Boy pinched himself hard on his forearm, causing the changeling to yelp slightly in pain.

"Ok, so we can rule out dreaming." he muttered to himself.

Raven flung her arms around Beast Boy's neck, dragging him back down to her bed. "Hold me." she said softly, her violet eyes fluttering. Beast Boy finally caved in, and wrapped his arm around her, a huge toothy grin on his face. He couldn't explain her sudden change in attitude, but there was no way he was gonnna argue with it!

"Goodnight, babe." he said, smiling.

"Goodnight, hun." she replied, her head resting on a pillow, her arms wrapped around her new man. The moonlight illuminated the two as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	4. The Next Morning

Okay, well, I want to give a big 'THANK YOU!' to everyone who is still reading this far. Things will be back to normal for now in this chapter, along with the cause of Raven's sudden change of character. LET'S GO. Also, just to forewarn you, this one is pretty long. Might want to bring a bottle of water.

* * *

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** Raven's alarm cut through the silent morning air like a souped buzz saw, waking the slumbering empath from her sleep. Slowly opening her amethyst hued eyes, she groaned slightly and rolled over, hitting the snooze button for an extra 5 minutes of her sleep. She smiled softly to herself as she re-wrapped her arms around Beast Boy.

Wrapped her arms around Beast Boy?

The Azarathian's eyes suddenly shot open, as she sprung out of bed at the realization at what had just happened. She immediately checked to make sure her pajamas were still in intact and upon seeing they were, she sighed with relief. It still didn't solve the mystery of how she wound up snuggling next to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy! Wake up!" she commanded, causing the jade skinned prankster to stir from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up in her bed, smiling from ear to ear upon the slight of his newly acquired 'girlfriend."

"Hey babe!" he said cheerfully "Have a good sleep?"

Raven didn't answer, merely stared back at him in disbelief. "What...happened last night?" she said, her voice hinting at being slightly unnerved. Beast Boy simply looked confused at her sudden apprehensive attitude, speaking with a bit of disbelief in his voice. "Huh? Dude, what are you talking about?"

"You heard me." came Raven's calm reply, having once again assumed control of her emotions. "What. Happened. Last. Night?" her violet eyes staring directly at him, unblinking in her attempt to piece together the night before.

"Uhh...well..." said Beast Boy scratching his head, trying to wake his brain up as best as possible, as far as he was concerned, there was no such thing as a 6 AM. "I was laying here," he motioned towards his side of the bed, "and you were there on the other side...and then all of a sudden you like totally became a different person."

She raised a pencil thin eyebrow at this. "I became a different person? How so?" Beast Boy merely shrugged. "I dunno..." came his reply "I mean...you just all of a sudden got real mushy and start cuddling up next to me and stuff..." and then lowering his voice, his ears drooping slightly, he added "...and you said you loved me."

"Love...was it really Love?" said Raven, talking to herself. Beast Boy looked down at Starfire's sheets, his ears drooping even farther than before. "I thought so, at least..." he finally said. Raven shook her head, feeling guilty that Beast Boy misunderstood what she had said.

"No..that's...thats not what I meant, Beast Boy. Listen, I need to shower and meditate, ok? I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast." Beast Boy nodded, not quite sure how to gage Raven's mood at the current time. He left Starfire's pillow and sheets on the bed as a not-so-subtle hint he still wanted to sleep there, before trudging to the Tammaranian Princess's room to change into his uniform and out of his Transformer pajamas.

Raven didn't even bother to change back into her leotard and cloak, immediately locking her door. "If this is Love's fault..." she stammered quietly, as she opened an archaic looking chest, carefully producing a small hand held mirror.

She gently sat the mirror face up in the middle of her room and crossing her legs, she began to float softly in the air, her eyes closed as she quietly repeated her mantra...

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." she said softly, till she felt the calming blackness sweep over her. She could hear, see, and feel nothing but the comforting darkness.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..."

Soon the darkness was gone and she felt a cool gentle breeze on her face, pushing her violet locks back slightly. She opened her eyes and stood up, analyzing her surroundings. The familiar rocky terrain seemingly floating out in the middle of a starry void sometimes felt like a second home to her.

She was back inside her mind, back in Nevermore.

"H-hello..." came a quiet voice, not unlike hers. Raven turned around to see Timid nervously standing behind the empath. Timid seemed small and frail, even though she was exactly Raven's size and shape, shaking inside her gray cloak.

"Hello Timid." Raven said softly, not wanting to spook her. "Where can I find Love?"

"I...I haven't talked to her recently...ask Knowledge. She knows everything..." the emotion said, her voice quivering slightly. Raven nodded and thanked Timid for her help, who merely smiled back weakly.

It didn't take Raven long to find Knowledge, as her canary yellow cloak stood out from the other "Ravens" around the area. Knowledge was leaned up against a dead tree, a huge stack of books surrounding her. "Hello Knowledge," Raven said cooly.

Knowledge put down her book to to smirk slightly at Raven. "Salutations Raven. What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you once more?"

"You know exactly why I'm here." the empath scoffed, "Where is Love?"

Knowledge smiled and took off her glasses, folding them to let them rest on a nearby stump. "Aw, Love." Knowledge mused. "_Love from one side hurts, but love from two sides heals_...are you familiar with that quote, Raven?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow at the ridiculousness of such a question. "Of course I am familiar with the quote, it's Shakespeare from Romeo and Juliet. You're trying to make a point aren't you?"

Knowledge chuckled softly. "You know me too well, and yes, there is a point to the quote." Raven sighed knowing exactly what that point was that Knowledge was trying to make. "You're trying to insinuate that I'm hurting Beast Boy by not returning his feelings? We both know I'm too dangerous to show any emotion, especially love. I could potentially hurt him...severely." she stated matter-of-factly.

Knowledge sighed to herself and putting the glasses back on her face, resumed reading her book. "Love is over by the large rock, next to the cliff." she said flatly, her voice creeping with traces of irritation. Raven paused for just a moment before making her way to Love.

Love sat on a rock with a flower in her hand, picking the pedals off, clad in her pink cloak. "He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not..." she said out loud, occasionally giggling. She smiled broadly when she saw Raven approaching, speaking in a voice so cheerful it rivaled that of Starfire in the "sickeningly sweet" category, or at least so Raven thought.

"Hey Ravie!" Love hollered loudly, before giving Raven a hug. "How's it hangin' sister?" Raven grit her teeth finding Love to be the most annoying of all of her emotions. "Love, we need to talk. What did you do last night?"

Love grinned, her voice a sing-song manner that felt like nails on a chalkboard to the beautiful pale faced girl. "Onnllyy what you couldddn't dooo!" she said still giggling. Raven sighed, massaging her temples as she found it near impossible to hold any kind of decent conversation with Love.

"But why? Both you and I know the consequences if I show any emotion! I'm a threat to my friends. I can't afford to express love!" Raven pleaded. Love giggled again and squeezed Raven's nose, making a "Honk Honk!" noise as she did.

"You're sooo cute when you're angry!" she offered, skipping in circles around the empath. Raven felt her blood boil as she was quickly losing patience with Love and her foolish childlike display. "Would it be possible for you to ONCE not act like an idiot?" she demanded angrily. Love stopped her prancing, frowned and stuck her tongue out at Raven. "Fine, Ms. Party Pooper! If you have to know, I took control of you last night because I'm tired of being ignored! We're all tired of being ignored, Ravie! And if you're not going to give us the attention we want, then we're taking it by force!"

Raven was stunned.

"You...and the others? This...this is insane! Do you realize how many lives you're risking with this little game? This is madness!" her eyes flaring white with disbelief and shock.

"Wow, that's really going to persuade us to stop." came an acidic reply. Raven wheeled around to find herself staring face to face with the black cloaked Sarcasm. Raven let her eyes return to their normal violet shade, her patience wearing thinner and thinner by the minute. "Sarcasm, I presume." she said flatly.

"No, it's the Tooth Fairty." came Sarcasm's reply. "Of course it's me, you dolt. You need to pay attention to Love here, but you probably won't because you have to protect your friends from your "_dangerous_" powers, right?"

"Don't you just love her?" Love asked innocently, now twirling in circles. This was too much for Raven, now with both Love and Sarcasm present. Raven sighed, realizing she was getting no where with this. "What do you want from me?" she finally asked. Love grinned happily before grabbing Raven by the hands to swing her around in circle, before stopping to let Raven sit down and gather herself, her vision still spinning.

"Ask BB on a date! And let him stay in your room!" Love finally said.

"And if I don't?" Raven replied.

Love smiled and as sweet as can be simply stated "Then we'll keep taking you over when you sleep. Maybe Rude would like a shot? I wonder how Cyborg would feel knowing lil' ol' Raven could out burp him?"

Raven shivered at the mere thought.

"Fine. You win. I'll ask Beast Boy out on a date and let him stay in my room. But there's still the problem with my powers..." Happy crouched down in front of Raven and put her finger to her ashen lips to quiet her.

"Shhh silly! We can take care of ourselves. Don't worry about your powers! We'll handle it, 'k?" before shooting back up to her feet, humming a little tune to herself.

Raven stood up and nodded, her mind racing with many different thoughts, so distracted she didn't even bother to say goodbye to Sarcasm and Love or poor Timid. She stepped in through the familiar construct of the Forbidden Door, before being blanketed in the familiar dark energy she knew so well.

Her eyes snapped open as she found herself mediating back in Titans Tower, scanning the confines of her bedroom. Her alarm clock read 1:59 PM. She'd been mediating for 7 hours...she quickly shook this off and still clad in her pajamas, made her way to find Beast Boy.

It didn't take very much effort, as he was right where she figured he'd be...smack dab on the couch watching the **3rd Annual Zombie Gore-A-Thon** on TV with Cyborg and Robin. "Beast Boy..." she said quietly. Beast Boy turned around and grinned nervously at Raven, curious while she was still in her pajamas. "...I need to speak with you...in private." she said. Beast Boy didn't say anything, just sat up from the couch and followed Raven to her room, Cyborg and Robin exchanging curious glances. As soon as the door was shut, Beast Boy spoke.

"Listen Raven...about last night..." he said.

"Save it." the Azarathian interrupted, cutting him off. "I didn't come here to chastise you or lecture you. Instead, I came here to ask you a question." Beast Boy's ears perked up slightly out of curiosity. "A question? What's that?"

What followed next took a lot more effort than Raven thought it would. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath inward, before finally asking "Would you like to get some pizza and go see a movie tonight? Just...me and you."

Beast Boy froze dead in his tracks. "Waaaiittttt a second..." he said, suddenly suspicious "how do I know you're not gonna freak out on me again later like you did this morning?" Raven stared back, her amethyst eyes shining at him. When she spoke, her voice was it's normal monotone, but somehow, just by looking in her eyes, Beast Boy knew she was being honest. "I promise I won't." she said simply.

Beast Boy felt like running out the Tower, screaming at the top of his lungs his love for Raven, proclaiming to all of Jump City and the world he loved this girl...but instead he merely managed a quiet "Yeah Rae..I'd love to." and with that, the date was set for 7 PM that night.


	5. Having a Wonderful Time

Well, I'm home sick right now with a wicked sore throat, unable to raise my voice barely above a whisper. So I did the only logical thing I could think of...WRITE MORE FAN FICTION!

* * *

7 o'clock seemed like it would never roll around for Beast Boy. He tried to kill the remaining 5 hours anyway he possibly could from GameStation 720 sessions with Cyborg, to training with Robin to, to even shopping with Starfire and yet time still seemed to drag on.

Finally, after what seemed like an entire millenia, 7 o'clock rolled around and the green changeling couldn't have been happier...or more nervous.

He stepped out of Starfire's room and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the night he'd only dreamed about. Choosing to forsake his typical uniform, he instead was wearing street clothes, something he rarely had the chance to do anymore.

It was a GameStation black tee-shirt, along with loose fitting blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers, his hair slicked back thanks to some of Robin's hair gel. He checked himself to make sure all of his clothes were in working out, before quietly knocking on Raven's door with his right hand, his left hand behind his back nervously clutching a single blue rose he had purchased at the mall.

Slowly, her door opened as his Azarathian goddess walked out timidly, as if she was slightly unsure of herself. Following the same route as Beast Boy, she had apparently decided to forsake her normal leotard and cloak for something a bit more civilian.

She was wearing a simple "girl cut" blue tee-shirt, which like her sweat pants matched the color of her cloak perfectly, a black skirt that hung slightly above her knees, black stockings and thigh high black boots. "Hello Beast Boy.." she said softly, a gentle hint of pink on her marble hued cheeks.

"Raven..." was all Beast Boy could say, finding it hard to piece words together. This just made Raven blush harder, not used to such attention before, gathering herself as best as she could. "What's that behind your back?" she asked the tongue tied young man.

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy said, "I totally forgot...this is for you." and handed her the blue rose. Raven quietly took it in her slender hands and held it gingerly, her face still expressionless but her eyes seemed to shimmer and glow like nothing Beast Boy had ever seen. "Thank you..." she said quietly. The two Titans stood there in front of her bedroom, neither one of them moving or speaking, till finally Raven broke the silence, her voice having returned to it's normal tone.

"So we should be going..." Raven said, with Beast Boy nodding in agreement.

"Awesome! Let's go to the garage...we're taking my moped." (Cyborg had bought Beast Boy the brand new Tidwell 4000 as a gift for his help in leading the assault team that led to the destruction of the Brotherhood of Evil.)

The two made their way to the garage, with Beast Boy donning his goggles and scarf, but letting Raven wear his helmet. "Ready?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking with excitement. Raven adjusted the strap on Beast Boy's helmet and smiled back at her chauffeur for the evening. "Ready." she said, wrapping her arms tightly around his mid-section to hold on to.

"Keep it together, Gar...keep it together..." Beast Boy muttered to himself and with that revved the Tidwell and zoomed out of the Tower, over the now fully extended retractable bridge that connected the island to the mainland and into the heart of Jump City.

The sensation of speed was new and exciting to Raven. She was used to the feeling of wind in her face whenever she would fly or and the sensation of speed when riding with Cyborg in the T-Car, but the combination of two was something new to her.

She peeked over Beast Boy's shoulder as he zig zagged in between cars, through back alleys and side streets till finally he pulled up right in front of Bloaty's Pizza Barn. "...and here we are!" Beast Boy announced, parking his moped.

"Wow...and not a single wreck or crash. I'm impressed." Raven said slyly.

The two Titans made their way into Bloaty's, which was unusually quiet, mostly because it was a Sunday and everyone was gearing up for another dreadful work week. Beast Boy led Raven to their seat in the corner of the dining room, both of them sitting across from each other in a small secluded booth. He took a deep breath and smiled big, his little fang tooth poking up from his bottom lip.

"You...look awesome tonight, Rae." he said, surprised he managed to finally spit it out. Raven felt her cheeks get hot and glanced down at her table, uttering a quiet "Thank you." She could feel Love inside of her doing back flips of joy.

What followed next was an awkward silence as both Raven and Beast Boy sat in their respective seats, either one too nervous to say anything. "Come on...think of something, Gar..." Beast Boy angrily thought to himself "...don't keep sitting here like a doofus...say something...ANYTHING!" And suddenly, as if a light bulb had gone off over his head, he had his ice breaker.

"So tell me about yourself..." he said. Raven merely looked back at him puzzled. "About myself? Beast Boy you're known me for years now." she said.

"I know..." he protested "but there's still a lot about you I don't know...like..uhh...when did you first use your powers?" A simple question, he thought. Raven tensed up, feeling the hairs on her neck bristle. She wasn't comfortable talking about her past due to the fact she didn't have the happiest of childhoods. Beast Boy looked at her, seemingly genuinely interested in his question and eagerly awaiting a response.

"I was 5..." she finally said. "It was at the temple where I grew up...where all the children of Azarath grew up. It was sort of like our school, where children were there from 5 to 13. We learned basic writing and reading but we also learned things of a more spiritual nature, to find peace and harmony for all things around us."

Beast Boy nodded, his eyes fixated on her, unable to look away even if he wanted to. She closed her eyes for a brief second to gather herself and continued. "At that time, only a handful of people knew that I was the daughter of Trigon. Most people assumed the prophecy was merely a urban legend, so I was allowed to mingle with the general population of the students. One of them was a boy named James, who was a few years older than me...I don't know if James held a grudge against me or what his problem was, but he would go out of his way to make me miserable."

Beast Boy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What a jerk!" he said, offering his obvious disapproval of James. Raven smiled slightly at his concern and continued on with her story...

"I tried my best to ignore it, but one day James pushed me into the mud, covering me from head to toe." she said, her eyes vacant. "I...I don't remember what happened next...but..from what the monks told me, I lost control for the first time on that fateful day. I blacked out and woke up several hours later. Apparently..." she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly "apparently, I hurt him. Throwing him with my powers across the temple and into the courtyard. I then went on a rampage leveling everything in my sight...it wasn't until Azar, the high priestess, contained me with her own powers and eventually I calmed down. For the next 7 years the only other living being I saw was Azar, raising me as her own daughter, due to my own mother being forbidden from contacting me in fear of seeing her may cause me to have an emotional overload. For her record, Azar did aid me greatly...she told me how to control my emotions, how to use my powers, how to fly, how to meditate and at the age of 13 she decided I had enough control and allowed me to leave the temple for the first time in 7 years. It was shortly after I arrived in Jump City, hoping that if I did enough good I could somehow undo my supposed fate."

She sighed deeply as the bitterness of her past crept up her spine, but looking forward at the green prankster seemed to fill her with a sense of hope. "But...that's all in the past now..." she said firmly "and besides, I have much to look forward to in my life." Beast Boy perked up, happy to see her happy again. "Oh yeah?" he said "What's that?"

"Well, I'm talking to him right now." she said softly. Beast Boy flashed his trademark toothy grin in approval.

The rest of the dinner seemed to blur by for Beast Boy. The rest of the conversation for the night was light and friendly, with Beast Boy cracking jokes and making corny puns at every opportunity. Raven merely would just roll her eyes or give a defeated sigh in response, but that never stopped him. If anything it sort of became a game for him, to see if he could finally get Raven to laugh at one of his jokes. By the end of dinner, his goal had yet to come to pass, but it didn't matter, he was having a wonderful time.

"...and so the fish says 'That isn't a wallet, it's my sister!'" and he promptly broke down laughing, pounding his fist on the table. Raven just stared back at him, her face unflinching and expressionless.

"You do realize you're the only one laughing?" she stated matter-of-factly. Beast Boy raised his head and wiped a tear from his eye, still chuckling hard to himself. "You get used to it, dude. Besides, at least I can say someone always laughs at my jokes." he said, then almost like an after thought, checked his watch. "Ahhhh!" he shrieked loudly "Dude, the movie starts in like 5 minutes! We have to go!" Beast Boy reached into his wallet and left the tip, before practically dragging Raven out to the moped.

"Hold on tight!" he hollered back to his date for the evening "I don't wanna miss the previews!" and revved the engine loudly as the two Titans zoomed their way to the Jump City Megaplex.


	6. It's the End of the World As We Know It

Ohh boy, do I feel like a physical train wreck right now. Thanks for all the good reviews as it's helping me forget how sick I am. Anyway, on with the show... (NOTE: _Before anyone says 'How could she not be scared of this movie when Wicked Scary actually scared her? I look at this way...Wicked Scary would be a big blockbuster horror movie with a HUGE budget, where as the one her and BB go see is probably one of those el' cheapo ones that use ketchup for blood. Think of Wicked Scary as the new War of the Worlds while the one in this story is Plan 9 From Outer Space_.) PS – **This is the second to last chapter**

* * *

Raven had never been to the Jump City Megaplex before and sizing up the behemoth that it was she could understand why. The loud, beeping, flashing monstrosity was an overload to her senses...blinking lights, the noisy arcade, loud cell phone conversations and the like wasn't helping her keep her focus. 

"This isn't just about just you," she reminded herself "it's about you _AND_ Beast Boy." and followed the eager green young man to the front counter to purchase their tickets. Raven reached into her back pocket to produce her money (she never owned a purse) to pay for her ticket...but was stopped by Beast Boy.

"Dude, it's cool, I got it." and promptly ordered two tickets. Raven was stunned by such a gesture from Beast Boy of all people. "Beast Boy...I'm impressed." she said honestly, surprised he didn't make her pay due to him forgetting his wallet or running out cash suddenly. "So what exactly are we seeing?" in all the excitement of dinner she had forgotten to ask.

"Rae, you're gonna love this one! Cyborg and...uhhh...whats-her-name saw it last week and they loved it." he said, his obvious excitement showing through.

"Whats-her-name? You mean Stephanie?" she inquired.

"No, it wasn't Stephanie. He was seeing Stephanie last month." Beast Boy said.

"Was it Megan?" Raven asked.

"Wasn't Megan. She had some of Starfire's cooking and never came back." he said, scratching his head trying to remember the girl's name.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah! That's her name! Yeah, Cyborg and Sarah saw it and they both loved it."

Raven rolled her eyes at the thought of the The Many Women of Cyborg, surprised he even remembered what the movie was about. "So what is the movie then?" she asked, starting to have her doubts about Beast Boy's choice in movie flicks.

"Dude, prepare yourself for the most awesome, the most amazing, the most awesomely, fantastical movie to ever fantastic an awesome...**REVENGE OF THE AXE MANIAC 17**!" he squealed, his arms waving madly with a frantic enthusiasm that resembled that of a drowning Chihuahua.

Raven just stared back at him, shocked, but really not all that surprised. "So, you're taking me to Revenge of the Axe Maniac 17...for our date tonight?" she said flatly. Beast Boy nodded.

"Aren't you excited? Splatterhouse Magazine rated it 3 out of 4 bloody heads!"

"I'm sure Splatterhouse Magazine is the epitome of good cinema." she said monotone.

Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion "Wait," he said "are you being sarcastic again?"

"No. Of course not. I'm never sarcastic to you, remember?." she replied, trying to fight the smirk that wanted to spread on her face. Beast Boy seemed more confused, still scratching his head lost in thought. Raven merely sighed before grabbing him by the wrist to lead him into the theater.

The theater was dark with the only light coming from the flickering of the projector, but it was enough for Raven to find them some seats towards the back of the room. "You're so gonna love this, Rae. And don't worry, if you get scared, you can always hold on to my arm." Beast Boy said, trying to sound as smooth as possible.

"I'll consider the offer." she replied dryly, mentally preparing herself for the train wreck of a movie she was about to endure. Though Beast Boy was right about one thing, someone definitely grabbed on to the other's arm, but it wasn't Raven grabbing Beast Boy. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm...several times.

"Dudddeeee!" he hissed under his breath at one point in disbelief. "He totally cut her head off with an axe!" Raven sighed, feeling the circulation being cut off in her right arm by his vice like grip. "How can you possibly be scared? You can clearly see the head is made of rubber, and the blood looks to be ketchup." she said, keeping her voice down.

Beast Boy didn't respond to her question, just winced at another gruesome scene involving an obviously rubber knife. "...and besides," she added "you're cutting off the blood in my arm." Beast Boy blushed out of embarrassment and let go of her Raven's arm. Then almost by instinct, he reached forward to grab her hand and gently clasped in his, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Raven looked down to see her slender ashen fingers intertwined with his green hand and...it felt good. Really good. She gripped his hand a bit tighter to see how he'd respond and just as she had hoped, he returned the pressure, his eyes still zeroed in on the big screen. The rest of the movie seemed to zoom by for the pale empath, as once her hand made contact with Beast Boy's the evening seem to be on fast forward.

An hour and a half or so later the movie had come to an end, it's surprise ending (it was all a dream!) was finally revealed, leaving Beast Boy awestruck at such a shocking twist and Raven rolling her eyes at how predictable it was. Beast Boy climbed on to his moped, adjusting his goggles and scarf as Raven fastened his helmet on herself.

"So...did you have a good time?" he asked her, curious of her response. She replied by smiling and wrapping her delicate arms around his mid-section to hold on to for the ride home. "I had a wonderful time, Gar." she said softly. "Thank you."

Beast Boy felt shivers run down his spine and swallowed big as he revved up the Tidwell and made his way back to the Tower.

It was shortly after midnight when they arrived back home, everyone having turned in for the night. There was a note in the OPs room for Beast Boy...

"_BB – I managed get an antidote for your room and everything is back to normal. The smell is gone. KEEP IT THAT WAY! -Robin_"

He sighed slightly to himself as he read it. "I guess...my room is back to normal." he said, his voice sprinkled with a sense of depression. Raven paused as she felt like she had just swallowed a large sack of concrete that was now festering in her stomach. "Oh..." was all she managed to croak, her voice sounding just as defeated as his.

Beast Boy gave a bummed smile before taking Raven by the hand. "C'mon...I'll walk you to your room..."

* * *

Starfire lay in bed with her body next to Robin's. His arm was wrapped around her waist with both of them breathing softly in the night air. She slowly awoke from her peaceful slumber and while rubbing the sleep from her emerald eyes, she realized she was thirsty. So thirsty that only a drink of freshly squeezed glorg juice could satisfy her. She delicately removed Robin's arm from her waist and kissed him softly on the forehead as she sat up to make her way to the kitchen. She never left the room, however, due to the fact that as soon as she opened her door just a crack she saw Raven and Beast Boy back from their date. 

Starfire quickly let out a loud gasp and closed the door suddenly, waking Robin from his sleep. "Star...fire?" he asked, turning a lamp on from a nearby stand.

Starfire could barely contain her excitement, speaking in a hushed voice as to not alert Beast Boy and Raven to her presence. "Friends Beast Boy and Raven have returned from the date!" she said. "And they appear to have had a simply wonderful time!"

Robin's eyes widened at this, saying "You mean she didn't kill him? Wow...I guess I owe Cyborg $20 then..."

* * *

Beast Boy stood with Raven in front of the door to her room, both of them simply staring at each other. "So...I'm glad you had a good time." the green prankster said quietly. Raven smiled back at him, her voice just as soft as his. "Yeah...me too." she said, her amethyst eyes seemingly glistening in the moonlight. 

Then, almost as if in slow motion, Beast Boy leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

"WOOO HOOO! He did it!" Love hollered happily, prancing around the rocky area as in she were in a ballet. 

"Are...are things going to blow up now?" Timid asked nervously.

"Actually, no." Knowledge replied. "Due to the fact we are no longer bound by Trigon's influence, she is free to use as much as she wishes. She finally trusts herself now."

Love didn't seem to care about any of this, just merely singing and dancing, laughing to herself. "All I know is that I for one am happy to have the hunk of green man meat to ourselves!"

* * *

Starfire gasped even louder than before at what she was viewing. She had Robin's door cracked open slightly and was spying on Raven and Beast Boy, Robin peaking as well. "They...are kissing!" she said with hushed amazement. "How glorious that they are in love!" she added dreamily. 

Robin was still in disbelief. "He's...kissing her? And she hasn't throttled him yet? It's official, Star...the end of the world is here." Starfire gave him a playful smack on the back of his head. "Hush!" she commanded "And let us watch this joyous expression!"

* * *

At first Raven didn't do anything, just stood there while Beast Boy's lips were being pressed against hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, almost as if he were testing to see how she would she respond... and at first, she didn't know how to. Then she felt something... 

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it felt like a dam bursting open with flood waters...like Heaven's gates themselves had opened, filling her with emotions and desires she never thought possible.

She suddenly reached for BB, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Taking the invitation, he responded by wrapping his own arms around her slender waist, his hands rubbing up and down her side and back, embracing her in a passionate kiss.

Raven soon felt her back up against her door as her mouth opened slightly, with Beast Boy returning the favor. The two love struck Titans stood there drinking in each other's affection, till finally Beast Boy pulled away for air, his face the biggest grin it has ever been before.

* * *

"Did...did you just see what I just saw?" Robin asked, his voice quivering slightly. Starfire's eyes were large and shimmering with excitement, abruptly closing the door and flying straight in the air with joy. "They have engaged in the kissing ritual!" Starfire exclaimed with a girly enthusiasm. 

Robin just sat down on the edge of the bed, scratching his messy black hair. "I have now seen everything..."

* * *

"So I guess this means we're...official?" Beast Boy asked with a hushed anticipation. "Officially what?" the now blushing empath replied, enjoying messing with him like this. 

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his, and said his next words slowly and carefully. "Officially...a couple?"

Raven just smiled. "Sure, why not?" she said. Beast Boy felt like he was going to through the roof.

"...and I guess I'll be sleeping here from now on?" again testing the waters of his new relationship.

"I don't see why not." she replied, and then smirking slyly she added "But keep your hands to yourself, ok? Any funny business and you'll find yourself sleeping in the harbor." and led Beast Boy by the hand to their room for a well deserved night's rest.


	7. Beauty and the Beast Boy

So I can't sleep from coughing too hard. ECK. So here is the last chapter of this story. It doesn't really further the story any, just a short little 'fluff' piece used to act as an end. FEAR NOT MY LOYAL PUBLIC! Look out for my next story called 'It's Only Rock and Roll' which chronologically takes place a week or so after this story.

* * *

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** Raven's alarm cut through the silent morning air like a souped up buzz saw. Slowly opening her amethyst hued eyes, she groaned slightly and rolled over hitting the snooze button for an extra 5 minutes of sleep. She smiled softly to herself as she re-wrapped her arms around Beast Boy.

...and it felt _good_!

She stared him at him for a bit, watching him, observing him. His eyes were closed tightly, his bottom lip twitching occasionally as he if were in the middle of a dream. "I wonder what he's dreaming about..." she said to herself, before yawning to roll out of bed and prepare for the day.

She had forsaken her normal sweat pants to wear to bed that night, choosing instead to wear just her tank top and her underwear, much to Beast Boy's delight. It was the first time anyone on the team had seen her lower back birthmark. It encompassed the entire small of her back and was the silhouette of a raven bird, it's wings outspread in righteous fury. Beast Boy thought it looked "cool."

She pulled a leotard and cloak from her closet and just as she buttoned up the leotard, Beast Boy woke up. "Hey baby." he said grinning. Raven smirked slightly, before replying "Let's get one thing out in the open...no pet names. They're ridiculous."

Beast Boy frowned at this news. "Aw c'mon dude, don't be like that!" She just shook her head as she fastened the button on her cloak. "No." she replied firmly, but still friendly. "I'll accept Raven, Rae or very rarely Ravie. But that's it." Beast Boy expressed his obvious disapproval at this by chucking one of his pillows at Raven, who merely suspended it in the air with her powers.

"Nice try, Gar." she said, her face still a smirk "But you're gonna have to do better than that."

In response, Beast Boy morphed into a bee and zoomed straight at the empath at a speed so fast she lost track of him. "Gar? Where'd you go?" she asked apprehensively, not sure of what the changeling had in mind.

"Right behind you, Rae!" came his voice and before Raven could react, his hand shot to her sides immediately tickling her. Raven roared with laughter as she desperately tried to fend off Beast Boy, but he was not to be denied, intensifying the attack, occasionally making way to her underarms. "B-B-Beast Boy! I'll...k-k-kill you!" she laughed, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"The mighty Raven, the pride of Azarath, Slayer of Trigon, defeated by the legendary GAR LOGAN AKA BEAST BOY!" he hollered triumphantly, now pinning her to the floor yet still tickling. She squirmed underneath him to free herself, but he used his body weight to his advantage. She kicked her slender legs in a vain attempt to buck him off, but he just buckled down harder.

Eventually, he stopped and let her catch her breath, her legs around his waist as she lay on the floor, wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "You are so going to pay for that." she said, her voice completely ice cold, having regained her composure. Beast Boy wasn't intimidated at all, just grinning sheepishly and leaned down to kiss her again when there was a knock at their door.

"Yo! Wake up sleepy heads, it's time for breakfast and I'm making waffles! I know you like waffles!" It was Cyborg and his not-so-subtle hint it was time to eat.

Beast Boy sighed, wanting to spend all day with Raven, but realized his duties as a Teen Titan came first. "So are we gonna tell the guys at breakfast about us?" he asked, still on top of her as she lay on the floor.

"Let's wait till they're done eating, as I'm sure Starfire will have a million questions...now may I please get up?" she said cooly. Beast Boy stole a quick kiss from her, before helping Raven to her feet. After a brief hug she made her way to the kitchen, while Beast Boy went to go retrieve a clean uniform from Starfire's room.

Raven had barely set foot in the kitchen when she was practically ambushed by an over eager Starfire. "Friend Raven! Please tell me how the date last night with Beast Boy was!"

Raven casually pushed Starfire away, before making her way to the cupboards to prepare a pot of herbal tea. "It went good." she finally said, and with the hint of a smile showing on the corners of her mouth, she added "Really good."

Starfire eagerly nodded, wanting to pry for more, but knowing full well to respect Raven's privacy. Add to the fact she wasn't quite sure how Raven would feel knowing she spied on the kiss from the previous night.

Breakfast went by fast for Raven. She actually had some of Cyborg's waffles and they were rather tasty, sipping on her herbal tea with honey to wash it down. Breakfast was finished and the Titans resumed their normal morning activities. Raven and Beast Boy exchanged glances before Raven nodded slightly, giving BB the ok to break the news.

"Uhhh...guys...I got something I want to tell you all." he said loudly, but slowly. "Raven and I are an item." he finally spit out, bracing himself for whatever reply might come. Cyborg merely yawned, as he casually replied "Took ya long enough." Robin offered his congrats, while Starfire began to beg Raven for "the dating of doubles."

"That was easier than I thought it would be..." Raven thought to herself.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch and besides the big announcement, it seemed like any other day at the Tower. Robin trained in the gym, while Starfire played with Silkie watching him train, Cyborg worked on the T-Car and Raven and Beast Boy spent their time in the OPs room.

Raven had taken this opportunity to read a book of Azarathian love poems, while Beast Boy attempted yet again to beat Cyborg's high score in PIRATE HAMSTER SHOWDOWN and again failed miserably. After failing for the 5th time in a row, he sighed to himself and looked over at Raven who was engrossed in her poems. He admired the way the sunlight made her skin glow, as if it the delicate features of her face were carved from pure marble.

Garfield Mark Logan had been through a lot in his short life...from the fateful day he contracted the Sakuita virus that led to his green skin and animal morphing powers, to the death of his parents, to his time in the Doom Patrol...even Terra, but all of that seemed so far away now.

He didn't know what the future held, there was no way anyone could know. But the way he saw it, any future with Raven is a future worth living for.

**THE END**


End file.
